BeGleed
by Ergi
Summary: Evil is stirring in Lima, Ohio, and where evil is you also find the Winchesters. This time though, they bit of a bit more than they could chew and a new power need to rise to battle the darkness when the professionals are unable to.
1. Something Wicked

Kurt Hummel isn't your typical damsel in distress. But then again, the dynamic duo that comes to his aid is the most unlikely pair of heroes that has ever driven an Impala. Someone need to keep the streets clean when evil rears its handsome head in Lima, Ohio, and someone need to punch it in the face.

**BeGleed, chapter 1: Something Wicked…****  
**The dark interior of the old Dalton Academy main building, formerly a big mansion owned by an old lady from Salem, a struck Kurt in the core of his diva soul. It was like "Gone with the Wind", only darker and nothing but guys in black school uniforms with maroon borders. Not only that, they also had a kick ass show choir with a very handsome and charismatic lead singer called Blaine.

It was the rogue elegance of Blaine that had helped Kurt make up his mind about transferring from William McKinley High School to the Dalton Academy. The Warblers had received him with open arms and sparkling cider. The party had felt like they were welcoming him back, not as a new addition, but as a long lost friend.

But what really had made the evening wasn't the confetti cannon, nor the narnian snow cones, but the fact that Blaine had asked him to slow dance with him. It had been a slow, beautiful song, and the embrace had been so warm and tender that nothing would have felt more right Dalton's finest had raised Kurt's chin and kissed him at the stroke of midnight.

At that moment, two things happened:  
One was that Kurt fell like a brick for Blaine. The second was that somewhere in Lima, Ohio, someone woke with a gasp and the realization that something bad was happening.


	2. A Glee On Both Your Houses

There was an elephant in the Glee club practice room. Not an actual elephant, with a trunk and big ears, but a proverbial one. The matter wasn't made easier either by the fact that the presence of the elephant (still not a real one) was due to the lack of someone.

**BeGleed, chapter 2: A Glee on Both Your Houses**  
The Show Choir Rule Book clearly states that, if you are to compete, your choir needs to have at least twelve members. The New Directions only had eleven members now. The mood was sordid, not only because they had to get a new member since no one wanted to let Jacob substitute to sway in the background. Even Brittany realized something was amiss when she asked where the pretty girl who looked a bit like a boy was.

Finn blamed himself for being so hard on Kurt. Rachel had mixed feelings; relief that her head diva position was secure, but devastated over losing one of their strongest cards for nationals. Tina even wept a bit as Kurt had been one of the core members of the glee club. Sam, though he hadn't known La Hummel for long, looked like a sad puppy. Mercedes on her end was both sad and furious. She had been texting Kurt, and calling, but no answer at all.

Since not even Rachel could find a solo to go with the mood of the day Glee Club was cut short that time and people started to shuffle out of the class room and off home. In the corridor Rachel, Finn and Mercedes was talking to Tina and comforting her when Sam came up to them with a thought out plan.  
"Shouldn't we go to Dalton and check that Kurt's alright?"

The plan was brilliant in its simplicity. And they had time to spare, so they all shuffled off to Mercedes' car to take a road trip. It was a bit tight of space with five people, one of the freakishly tall, but since both Rachel and Tina were kind of small they could all fit.

As the filled up car left the school parking lot a black Impala slowly came to a halt outside the school and two extremely handsome men stepped out of it. Armed with salt loaded shotguns, holy water and some wooden stakes they snuck in behind the gymnasium.


	3. He's Got New Friends Now

Like any other private school inspired by old English murder mysteries, Dalton Academy had a giant garden, a tennis court and a fountain with marble benches around it. When the William McKinley High School glee club envoy arrived, some of the Warbles were immersed in a game of croquet. And for your information, there wasn't a dead body anywhere. Not even in the library. At least not yet…

**BeGleed, chapter 3: He's Got New Friends Now**  
There were some sweet hugs and handshakes when Kurt met up with them on the lawn, telling Mercedes he'd lost his phone, but was having the time of his life now. He could be himself, Kurt Hummel the full, uncensored, edition for the first time ever. It was a happy reunion and Rachel almost got them all to start singing right before Blaine showed up, all smiles and charisma, making even Rachel swoon a bit even though she had her boyfriend with her. Kurt's eyes got a dreamy glaze as the Dalton charm offensive put his arm around his shoulders, asking who these lovely friends of Kurt's was.

"Let's see," Blaine said coolly and without any ado he managed to pinpoint their names. Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mercedes. Then his voice turned stone cold as he uttered the last name: "Sam Evans…"  
Somewhat hesitant glances were shared among the New Directions before Blaine turned all sunshine again and affectionately kissed Kurt's cheek before he told them it was nice of them to come visit Kurt, but that they had to get back to the croquet game. Before any of them had the chance to say goodbye Kurt and Blaine was making their way back to the other Warbles leaving the five McKinley kids both stumped and confused.

As they made their way back to the car, past marble statues and meticulously pruned hedges they could hear the soft laughter from the Warbles croquet game, and the happiest laugh of them all they recognized as Kurt's. They were happy for Kurt. Really, they were. But something didn't feel right.

Someone else had that feeling too. It had started with a bad dream and the certainty that something wicked was taking place somewhere in Lima, Ohio. It was a feeling that only led to trouble and bad fretting – just not in a sexy hot way.


	4. Sing For Me, Angel of Music

Kurt shared an intimate dinner with Blaine that evening. They spoke of common interests, of school and of… other things. It ended up with Kurt admitting to being a virgin and Blaine telling him to hang in there, because he had plans to take care of that thing. When the time was right.

**BeGleed, chapter 4: Sing For Me, Angel of Music**  
A man in a grey trenchcoat stalked around the William McKinley High School. He was looking for the same thing his friends had been looking for the other day, but they had failed. Miserably. Now it was up to him to find this girl. This mysterious girl. This psychic girl, which would reveal to him what had to be done to stop the evil that was lose in Lima, Ohio. He knew she had been close to the one in danger, and he found her in the auditorium, practicing.

For a moment, when he touched her forehead, Brittany's world shattered and there was enlightenment. She then spoke, eyes glazed, and told him what he needed to know: about the maiden that was set upon by evil, about the champion, about the witch and the lion, about the white knight. Her mind then returned to normal, which meant even more confusing than when she foretold the future.

He had not time to linger much longer. Every minute he spent here he could run into that creature that had put his friends, experienced demon hunters, out of commission. He doubted that even an angel like the might Castiel would make it out of an encounter with it unscratched. Thus he started to set things in motion.


	5. Number of the Beiste

Kurt's phone vibrated fiercely in Blaine's pocket. Those McKinley kids were so persistent! If he had not intercepted Kurt when he had, they might have gotten through to him. No matter. Tonight was the night he had hand picked Kurt for. It would be magical. It would be perfect. It would be a bit sad, since he had grown quite fond of the Hummel boy, but there was no way around it now. He would be Lord of Lima before the break of dawn.

**BeGleed, chapter 5: Number of the Beiste**  
"The White Knight shall be known by the mark he bears, for it is the number of a man." Abstract thinking wasn't the strong point of an angel. Knowing that time was short, and the threat of whatever had sent the Winchesters to hospital, had him haunting through the school property. He only needed to confront the Knight and the Witch, the Lion would come on it's own as it already had pledged it's loyalty to the Maiden.

Quinn was watching football practice as that strange man that was spoken to Brittany in the auditorium earlier lurked about near the field. Sure he was handsome, in a ragged kind of way, but there was something else about him. She could hear him mumble to himself and without thinking she asked him why he was misquoting Revelations. He had looked at her funny and when smiled.  
"Ah, yes," he had said. "The number of a man is 6! How embarrassing!"

At that moment Sam and coach Beiste walked by, talking about the line-up for next game. Quinn noted, after that strange conversation, that Sam wore a football sweater with the number 6 on it over his pads. The stranger looked taken aback and stared at Sam, then at Quinn and then at her crucifix before he smiled again and thanked her before hurrying after Sam with which he exchanged some words. When he left Sam looked both worried and confused, and Quinn didn't quite like that. Then again, she felt she could trust the stranger too.

If Castiel was the type of person/angel that would skip, he would have now. He had gotten a sign that had sent him in the right direction for the White Knight who was meant to save the Maiden. Walking past the parking lot he sensed immense power. For a moment he thought it was the enemy, but as he turned he saw her striding towards the school. The Witch radiated such an aura of power you had to be blind not to see it. The Light surely shone on this magnificent creature. It would be easy to find her, since she had to have some high up job on this school. Now he only needed to convince this celestial being into fighting the darkness.


	6. The Witch

Sitting in a window, Kurt was looking down at the garden below. He really missed his friends and couldn't believe they had left so quickly. He really wished he could find his phone so he could call Mercedes and talk to her. Sam had been there too. He still gave him tiny butterflies. But he was with Blaine now, and he had promised him the night of his lifetime.

**BeGleed, chapter 6: The Witch…**  
Emma Pillsbury, guidance councillor at William McKinley High School was worried. Both Mercedes and Sam had visited her today, talking about how strange their visit to Dalton Academy had been, and how Kurt had totally ignored them. She really wasn't supposed to bother with the Hummel boy, as he wasn't in her school anymore, but something didn't feel right. Her strain of though was cut off and she yelped as a ruggedly handsome man suddenly stood in front of her desk staring intently at her.

He told her that he was an angel, and that he needed her help. It was crazy. She was just a germophobic councillor at a high school. He kept going on about a knight and a maiden, like it was some fairy tale. Then he said he needed her help too. Because… What the hell did he just call her? She wanted to stand up and slap him silly. He just called her… A WITCH!

Castiel could see those innocent deer eyes turn daggers at him. Maybe naming her straight out had not been such a good idea after all. So he explained to her, that the Witch and the Lion, which she was to find and bring, was needed to stop a rising evil. She just had to embrace who she was.

The angel guy disappeared right in front of her, a move that both chocked her and made her start to believe him a bit. Somehow this seemed to coincide with Kurt's transfer and strange behaviour. Maybe it was important. But she had no powers? Did she? There was only one thing to do – turn to Google for advice.

Blaine entered the room Kurt was sitting in and all the sad thoughts about glee club, Mercedes and Sam vanished like smoke. He had brought Kurt tea which was eagerly ingested. There were a few kisses shared and Blaine had asked him if he was ready for the big night. He had said yes. Then Blaine's face had gotten dim, unfocused. No, the entire room was out of focus. Kurt slumped to the floor as two of Blaine's Warble friends came in.  
"Prepare the virgin sacrifice, tonight our lord will rise!"


	7. Incantation

"Why are you still here?"  
Brittany had a strange look about her as she sat down next to Sam in the gym. The blonde jock looked at her as he kept pumping the dumbbell. For once Brittany didn't look like she was lost and confused. She looked… determined. But she made as little sense as usual, telling him he had to face his dragon and free a maiden. Just like that crazy guy by the football field had said. It' s not a real dragon, she told him and poked him in the forehead and in the chest, telling him it was inside his head and in his heart that the monster lurked. Brittany then stood up and started for the door, but turned and looked Sam straight in the eyes.  
"I know you have the hots for Kurt, and you need to admit it if you are to save him."

**BeGleed, chapter 7: Incantation**

_I am a woman._  
_I must be strong._  
_I must be powerful._  
_I must be a primal force._

_Light, come to me!_

_I shall be Isis._  
_I shall be Freya._  
_I shall be Artemis._  
_I shall be Gaia._

_Light, come to me!_

_I shall be the moon._  
_I shall be the stars._  
_I shall be the earth._

_As I burn this lock of my hair,_  
_I give myself to the powers that be._  
_I will ride the lightning,_  
_I will still the tide._  
_I will bow to no man. _

_Light, come to me!_

_I am the earth._  
_I am the stars._  
_I am the moon._

_Light, be in me!_  
_I am Gaia._  
_I am Artemis._  
_I am Freya._  
_I am Isis._

_Light, be in me!_

_I am a primal force._  
_I am powerful._  
_I am strong._  
_I am a woman._

_I am Emma Pillsbury!_  
_I AM THE LIGHT!_

For a moment, light filled her office as she raised her arms to the sky and called the light to do her bidding. Imbued by the powers of the mother goddess she rose. The Witch had awoken. Now she just had to let the Lion out of its cage.

In a place beyond time and space, where he usually resides, Castiel was pleased. He had not dared to face the Lion himself, out of fear of the same fate that had befallen Sam and Dean.


	8. the Lion

Dear journal, the last few days I have felt a strange worry. Could it be that I, for the first time, fear for my victory at nationals? Have I come to rely on what's his face's singing to much? Not even playing Madonna at full volume in my iPod has made this feeling relent. Where does it come from? I am AJAX, might Greek warrior! I crush Will Schuester over and over again. Why, journal, have I felt so responsible ever since I told that ladyfaced gay kid I'd be his champion? I have grown soft, journal. I even remembered his name, though it loathes me to admit it. His name is Kurt. And I worry about him.

**BeGleed, chapter 8: …the Lion**  
Emma prepared to knock on the door. This should be a cake walk. She was powerful, she was primal, and she was so terrified her knees quivered. While she was pulling herself together the door opened in front of her and the Cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester, glared at her and told her to get her ginger behind into her office before she slapped her silly for blocking the door.

Emma explained about the mysterious man as confidently as she possibly could. Sue was looking at her as if she had finally snapped and gone from charmingly germ crazy to full blown insanity. Sue was just about to tell her to sod off when Brittany knocked on the door and came in.

She told them that she had sent Sam Evans to save Kurt from whatever evil was lurking at Dalton, but that it could only be stopped by the joined forces of the Witch and the Lion. She looked so knowing for once that both women shared a look of concern. Sue admitted to being worried about Kurt Hummel, so they might as well go there so he could tell them he was alright and they could put their worries to rest.

Emma offered Sue a ride in her car, but the coach declined. Sue decided that they should use a car she had confiscated from two burglars the other night. She had caught them spying on a cheerios practice and when she yelled at them through her megaphone they had pulled out shotguns and ruined one of her favourite track suits. That was why she had kicked the crap out of them. That is why, after Emma had wrapped her seat in plastic, the Witch and the Lion drove off in a black Impala.


	9. Latin Chanting Commences

Three things were happening at the same time. At Dalton Academy, one of the lounges had been prepared with candles, incense and the obligatory goat skull and pentagram on the floor. A black Impala was soaring way to fast long the road making the ginger passenger squeal at every bump in the road. And a blonde jock was bicycling, since he didn't have a car, like a madman. All three strands of intrigue preparing to coincide with one person: Kurt Hummel, who at that moment was lying bare-chested on the meticulously drawn pentagram.

**BeGleed, chapter 9: Latin Chanting Commences**  
Cold wind whipped at Sam's face as he hurried towards the mansion boy school that was Dalton Academy. He felt his heart racing, not just from the physical strain of bicycling like he was trying to win a price at Giro de Italia. He was filled with conflicting emotions. He had fled his old school because his emotions had confused him. There hadn't been the same confusion at McKinley until… Until Kurt had walked up to him and shaken his hand with his warm, gentle touch. It hadn't felt the slightest strange to stand there naked in the shower in front of him either. It had been so easy to just ignore those signs, since there had been girls at the school to try and feel for. But he had to admit, Kurt confused his head. In a happy smiling way.

_Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet…_

Blaine dipped his finger into something that had a creepy similarity to blood and painted arcane symbols on the fair skin of Kurt's torso. Oh, how he wished he had been able to get a piece of this eye candy. The painting of the symbols slowly took on a more erotic than practical art, with detailed care to the ones around the nipples and tiny belly button. With hoarse breath he leant down and whispered in the still unconscious boy's ear that he wished he didn't have to stab him in the chest and cut his virgin heart out.

_Consectetur adipisicing elit…_

The Impala crashed through the gates of the Dalton Academy grounds after a fruitless attempt to get an audience with Kurt, especially as the one who answered said there wasn't any "Kurt Hummel" registered at the school. The wrath of Sue Sylvester had been ignited and she would tear this place down brick by brick until she found her answers.

_Sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua…_

Screeching to a halt before the stairs up to the main gate of the school building Sue and Emma got out of the Impala and looked up at the impressive mansion. Noone noticed the bicycle turning up the driveway through the broken down gates. Emma took the few steps up to the door and hurriedly wiped the great handle before putting her hand on it. Now was the moment of truth, to see if she had been a fool or if it had all worked. She drew her breath in and spoke steadily.  
"Alohamora!"  
As the lock clicked open she smiled widely. This game was on for sure!


	10. Omelettes and Eggs

Ominous latin chanting filled the chantry of Dalton Academy as the ritual began. The virgin sacrifice stirred but was held in place, like the vitruvian man across the pentagram on the floor. His gaze was blurry as he tried to focus on his boyfriend, standing over him with a sacrificial dagger in his hand, chanting with the other two Warbles. Kurt was still a bit dizzy after the drug they had slipped him. But he did understand he was in deep, terrible, trouble.

**BeGleed, chapter 10: Omelettes and Eggs**  
After catching his breath Sam snuck into the main building of Dalton Academy, following Sue and Emma, and staring wide eyed at the knocked out Dalton students in their wake, all of them with strange symbols painted on their faces, in the same colour as the details on their school uniforms. What the hell had Kurt gotten himself into? A cold, sinking feeling began in the pit of his stomach. He had to find Kurt and get him out of here. There was no way in heaven or hell that he would not get the beautiful boy out of this place.

_Ut enim ad minim veniam,_  
_quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat._

Candlelight lit up the bare, muscular chest of the high priest Blaine as he wove the summoning spell. His demon master would come to him and, after the sacrifice of a virgin soul, grant him the power to vanquish all that stood against him. He just had to sink the dagger into the heart of the angelic boy that stared up at him with tears in his eyes. He would miss those eyes, and that divine voice. But omelettes and eggs. Omelettes and eggs.

_Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur._

The stars aligned, the moon was full. The time was ripe. The chanting rose. Kurt wriggled and begged for mercy, sweat glistening on his bare torso. The air in a corner of the room started to shimmer and churn as something was taking physical shape. Lean, tall reptilian, the demon lord of the Dalton Warbles stretched and growled, its burning eyes fixed upon the key to this plane, the virgin sacrifice that was now screaming his lungs out.

_Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum!_

That was when the door exploded in a flash of light and a rain of mahogany toothpicks. Striding into the fray was Emma Pillsbury surrounded by an aura of light, her ginger hair and yellow blouse billowing in the magical air that encased her regal being. Her usually gentle voice boomed through the air that was thick with magic.  
"You leave that boy alone!"


	11. Might and Magic

The candlelight in the chantry did nothing to light up the room as the radiant aura of Emma Pillsbury, newly awakened witch of light, was accompanied by three red auras, colour matching with the details on the Dalton school uniforms. Not to forget the glowing eyes of the demon in the corner either. Sue Sylvester strode in, as nonchalantly as only she could to take a look around and tell the screaming Kurt to put a sock in it so she could concentrate on whom to kick the crap out of first.

**BeGleed, chapter 11: Might and Magic**  
Blaine grit his teeth as the ritual was interrupted. It was annoying, but not a total loss, the demon lord had been summoned and he would get his powers when the sacrifice was made. All his two consorts had to do was to keep the witch and that other lady busy while he stabbed the life out of the beautiful boy on the floor. It wasn't the only way he wanted to stab something into him, but as he had thought before. Omelettes and eggs. If only he could be still so he could jump him…

Sue Sylvester assessed the situation and decided that the demon had long claws that might ruin her track suit, and she had already had one ruined this week due to some morons blasting her with shotguns filled with salt. The ginger could handle that one; she'd just do what she did best: make school boys wish they had never crawled their way out of their mothers' wombs. As she finished that thought she dodged a fireball and proceeded to slap the Dalton boy that threw it silly.

Emma felt intoxicated by the powers that coursed through her. She was a goddess! The sizzling of a fireball zooming past her pulled her back to reality and she was just able to raise her hand, and a shield of light, to ward off the demon jumping at her. It reeked of death and decay and for a moment she was about to panic from the smell. It took all her efforts to keep the monster off herself so she hoped that Sue would stop whatever the leader was doing, pointing the dagger at Kurt and speaking some made up latin phrase.  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
And Kurt's body went limb. Emma could still sense that he was alive, just put out of commission, like a lamb to the slaughter. Oh those poor, cute little lambs!

With both the ginger and the crazy lady distracted, and the Hummel boy still as a mouse, Blaine took his chance and lunged with the dagger. In the corner of his eye he could see something darting through the remains of the door, hitting him square in the jaw with a mighty fist or anger. The crazy lady dropped the henchman she had been punching in the gut and yelled for someone to get the ladyface out of there.

Neglecting his now hurting hand, Sam obeyed, scooped up Kurt and ran like hell.


	12. Lights Out

A bolt of evil energy almost zinged the back of Sam's letterman jacket as he fled through the doorway with the limp body of Kurt Hummel in his arms. He ran out into the giant garden outside the school grounds, jumping over the marble benches by the giant fountain and past rosebushes and gladiolas. In the dark, some of the symbols on Kurt's upper body glowed eerily, probably meaning something important.

**BeGleed, chapter 12: Lights Out**  
In an uncharacteristic unison, Sue and Emma effectively cut off the way Sam had escaped with Kurt. They had no idea where he had come from, but they were both thankful for it. One who was not thankful was Blaine, grinding his teeth as he was unable to get past the fierce vixens fighting Dalton Acolytes and a big demon lord at the same time. There was another way out though…

Like the explosion of a confetti cannon, tiny shards of glass filled the air outside Dalton Academy as the giant stained-glass windows shattered after the spell Blaine cast. Sacrificial dagger at the ready he jumped out and started to pursue the bastard that had ran away with his virgin. There would be blood and there would be not one, but two dead bodies to please the master.

Busy as they were with their own problems, Emma and Sue couldn't chase after Blaine when he went through the window. As Sue offered profane curses after him, Emma sent a wish to the light that it would protect the two boys. Then she cringed over how Sue kicked somebody in the nuts. The schoolboy shivered from pain.

Kurt shivered from pain as a voice shot through the silence of the garden.  
"Crucio!"  
Sam gasped and turned, just to face the glowing red eyes of high priest Blaine of the Dalton Academy Warlocks. This was the last straw for Sam. It had been a crappy day, getting all worried about Kurt, getting rudely turned away from this place, harassed by some weirdo, and then of Brittany. On top of it all he was trying to get to terms with the fact he was actually falling for Kurt, who was super hot laying there topless on the grass.

The blonde Jock was standing between Blaine and his virgin. The blood rage was building up inside him as he knew that the sacrifice had to be made soon or the master would lose his physical shape again. As he started to chant a nice deadly spell his magical vision noticed how an aura of shining armour swept over the jock. This made him hesitate for a second, a second that gave the jock/knight time to punch his lights out.


	13. In the Lick of Time

Adjusting a few of the knocked out Dalton Acolytes Sue Sylvester had herself a comfortable throne of human flesh. Snatching a candy bar out of a pocket from one of the unconscious boys' suit she sat down to watch the big epic fight between Emma and the demon. She had great faith in that the ladylips would defend the ladyface with his life. She had an eye for that kind of things.

**BeGleed, chapter 13: In the Lick of Time**  
Blaine went down like a sack of potatoes and the burning evil in his eyes went out. Sam knelt by the still quivering body of Kurt. Whatever that crucio spell did, it seemed to still affect him. The runes were still glowing and no matter how he tried to rub them off. What should he do? He tried to think about what his friends would advice him to do…  
Quinn would probably just yell at him. Brittany would just comment on how the colour of the runes looked like strawberry jam, and he could hear Santana confirm that Brittany liked licking jam off her body. Finn would say to "Go with the flow, dude". Rachel would give some longwinded monologue about how it sounded like a fairytale and in those the prince always… Well. He did like strawberries. So he went with the flow. He kissed Kurt Hummel. He kissed a boy. And he liked it.

Sue cringed a bit as the demon sent Emma flying with a very nice hit to the guts. Luckily the powers of light coursing through the guidance councillor absorbed most of the impact and she got up. Emma adjusted her hair and grit her teeth. She was tired, she was dirty, the smell of that creature would never go out of her clothes. She was upset. No, she was angry. Hell not even that. She was furious! Stretching out her arms the light started to concentrate onto a ball in front of her chest.

The kiss, though sweet and so much nicer than Quinn's, did nothing to wake Kurt up. Sam didn't know if it was the danger, or the kiss, or the feelings that he for the first time accepted that he felt, but he kept on kissing – aiming for the glowing runes, which embarrassingly were place on compromising places of Kurt's naked chest. Like his neck; or around his tiny boy nipples; or around his bellybutton. Where Sam's lips and tongue went over the runes they disappeared in tiny red sparkles that tickled Sam's tongue. He wasn't sure how he knew it, but the quivers if Kurt's body didn't lessen, but for each symbol destroyed, the pain was lesser. And when the last one disappeared, the one around his bellybutton, Kurt awoke with a gasp, arcing his back and staring into the eyes of the blonde prince that still had his lips on his skin.

The demon lord howled as he prepared to lunge at the ginger witch that kept eluding him.  
Suddenly its eyes stopped glowing and Sue could, lounging on a heap of knocked out school kids, see the confusion on it's face moments before it was hit square in the face with Emma's ball of furious light. The entire room was so bright that you could go blind and when the flash faded there was nothing left of the demon. Barely anything left of the boys too, as they seemed to have aged at least a couple of hundred years in a moment. Apparently they had kept themselves young with magics and sacrifices.


	14. Virgin Sacrifice

However nice it was to feel the lips of Sam Evans on his body, for real and not in some home made mind story, Kurt had to be a practical boy and find out what the hell happened. Apparently they were in the great garden of the Dalton Academy Estate. Alone, apart from a heap of ashes inside a Dalton school uniform. There had been a flash of light too, but he had been busy staring into Sam's eyes to notice. He felt a bit uncomfortable with his skinny body revealed like this, especially when he felt Sam's warm hands on his skin and the lips still not moving from his tummy.  
"What the hell is going on?"

**BeGleed, chapter 14: Virgin Sacrifice**  
Emma's hair was a mess after that last explosion. Her butt hurt after landing on it and she was during herself off when suddenly Sue Sylvester stood by her holding out her hand to help her up. Of all the strange things that had happened during this crazy day, Sue offering her aid was the weirdest of all. At least before Sue spoke…  
"You did well, Emma!"

Sam gave Kurt a quick recap of the meeting with the Castiel person at school, Brittany's sudden prophetic mind and the whole fight inside the Academy. If Kurt noticed that he held his hand the entire time he spoke he didn't show it. Despite having borrowed Sam's jacket to cover himself up Kurt still had cute goose bumps on his skin. They were sitting in the garden, Sam's arm around Kurt to share some body heat. Except for their hushed voices, there were no other sounds except some crickets that had dared to come out again. Sam dragged out on the story a bit for a reason to keep Kurt close but soon ha had to end it, with words he was afraid to speak.  
"And I guess… I'm kind of in love with you."

There had not been any need for Sam to worry. Just seconds after he had finished his story he got to taste sweet boy lips again. This was really not the time and place, but it was apparently true that danger and near death made certain urges more prominent than usual. Soon he was showing Kurt again how he had removed the magical symbols from his body and Kurt insisted on letting him experience how it felt to have that done to you. It felt beyond nice. Actually it felt divine. When Kurt started making sure there wasn't any magical stuff hidden in Sam's pants he first felt distress. Then just complete happiness, promising equal revenge.

Sue and Emma searched the grounds for the missing boys. Finding the dusty remains of the Blaine boy Sue took a closer look around and soon returned to Emma, telling her that they could start to get home, especially since the owners of the Impala would probably want it back when they got out of hospital. When Emma asked if the boys were alright, Sue told her that she need not worry about either of them being used as virgin sacrifice ever again. As innocent as Emma was, she quickly realized what that meant when she heard a subdued squeal behind the bushes. Blushing she hurried her steps and a chuckling Sue followed.

Snuggled up together on the soft grass lawn, their naked bodies entwined, Sam and Kurt looked up at the stars. They probably should get going soon, they had heard the Impala depart a while ago but neither of them wanted to let go of the other just yet. Who knew how things would be in the morning. This entire night had been like some strange fantasy fairytale and tomorrow's harsh reality wasn't compelling at all. There were the bullies and homework and all the Glee drama. But somehow they both knew they would get through it. It really felt like there might just be a happily ever after.  
"I wish I could make you this happy every day…"  
Kurt's face obscured the shooting star that promised the truth of the wish, but the kiss he got was the only confirmation Sam needed.


End file.
